Trapped In The Memories Of Our Past
by jsaba
Summary: In episode The Chase Azula had another weapon, magic dust that she took from a poor villiger, the dirt when thrown on someone makes them see their worst memories torturing their soul and brain until they die, what'll happen when she uses it againt Zuko, Iroh,and team avatar? And more, Zuko discovers that he is the chosen one for an old prophecy? Read and Promise that you'll like.
1. Welcome To The Show

**TRAPPED IN THE MEMORIES OF OUR PAST**

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO THE SHOW**

Okay, so I decided to write a fic. With my favourite types of fan fiction, and being trapped in memories is one, some show I watched long time ago inspired me to write this, I think, but I can't really remember the name.

So for now ENJOY!

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Azula stood surrounded by her brother, and uncle, and team avatar.

Her clever cruel mind had already formed a plan, she could just strike her useless fat uncle, those pathetic people will go after him, and she could either escape or strike them all.

Before Azula could actually implement her plan, she remembered what she had in her pocket from earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_The Princess of the fire nation approached a small earth kingdom village._

_The weirdest thing was that she came on foot, people who worked with her were so weak and slow, she couldn't afford to have them slow her down, she couldn't afford to fail like her brother Zuzu._

_It had been only a few days since her father gave her this mission, she needed to find the avatar, and her useless brother and uncle._

_The fire princess entered the village, she did know that it was small, but she never imagined to find a place that they called a village, it was so small, probably made of ten houses or so in the middle of the desert._

_In the fire bender's opinion, this was part of the barbaric uncivilized earth kingdom peasants, the fire nation did have the right to wipe them out just like it wiped the air nomads, or the southern water benders._

_ The fire nation wanted a civilized world, the perfect world, the golden age you can say, and people like that simply didn't fit there._

_Azula could feel gazes casted to her, from a corner were the peasants crowded to as she stepped her foot in the "village"._

_She hated to be gazed at, she was of a higher status than them for sure and they didn't bow, maybe it was the time someone should start teaching them manners._

_She slowly turned, blue flames dancing at her palm,_

"_Didn't you peasants learn any manners?" She said in a soft silky voice._

_No answer._

_She shot the flames right over their heads, some were hit in the head and fell down dead as gasps and cries were heard from the windows of other houses._

"_You bow to your princess, and answer her peasants." She said in her calm voice, shot another jet of flames that killed all of the ungrateful uncivilized peasants, and then she simply turned around to the first house she saw._

_The princess of fire kicked the door with blue flames engulfing her red and black boots._

_Inside she found a woman and an infant._

_The woman had tears streaming down her face, she was holding her baby close to her chest._

_Azula could tell that one of the men outside could have been her husband._

_The woman was short, and thin, she had tan coloured skin probably from working in this hot climate under the sun's burning whips, black messy uncombed hair that was pulled to the simplest bun Azula had ever seen, her eyes were dark green and they were misty from her silver tears, her nose was so delicate and small, as for her lips they were as small as cherries and as pink as cherry blossoms._

_She wore simple torn apart green peasant robes, as for the baby it was less than a year old, for now it was sleeping rather peacefully in its mother's arm, the baby did look a lot like it's mother as it had her nose, lips, and skin, its eyes were shut peacefully._

_After Azula was done studying the two peasants, she moved closer to the mother as her whimpers grew louder and louder._

_She couldn't fight, this whole village was made of none benders after the fire nation took all their earth benders a few years ago, now the young daughter of hers would die before she even got to see the world, her whimpers grew louder and louder as such thoughts passed her mind._

"_I'll give you whatever you want, but please leave my daughter and village alone, please." The woman said between sobs._

_Typical, Azula thought, they always try to act so brave._

_The fire princess walked towards the earth peasant in proud fearless steps, in one swift quick motion the fire bender was holding the woman's neck squeezing hard that the baby fell from her arms and hit the rock ground then started to cry._

_The woman wanted to soothe her baby, but she was held in a deadly iron grip._

_Azula hated to hear sobs she looked down where the baby was crying at her feet._

"_Shut up." She said simply, then the princess quickly summoned blue flames to her palms and aimed at the baby, she successfully hit it and it was silent, dead._

_The woman's eyes winded and chocked sobs escaped her throat as she looked at her baby, now it's beautiful face was no longer a face, it was burned terribly, all it's features were deleted, replaced with black ashes, so was nearly all the body as it was a tiny baby against a huge jet of flames._

_The woman was speechless, her baby just died, her husband just died, in the hand of one child fire bender, were the fire benders this cruel?_

"_Tell me peasant, where's the avatar? I might think about letting this pathetic village go if you told me."_

"_I-I don't K-know." She said between sobs._

"_Tell me!"_

"_I don't know! I swear in the name of Oma! Please let us go, we know nothing!"_

_Azula knew that the woman wasn't lying it was written all over her face, but still these people were useless, it won't matter if they lived or died, actually it would honour them to die under the hands of the fire princess, it was an honour they didn't deserve._

"_Why would I do that? You are uncivilized pathetic peasants, you are a disease." _

_The woman's mind was racing, she needed to save her village, and then an idea occurred to her._

"_We'll give you the only thing we have, please."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I swear, it's there, I'll bring it." She motioned to a small wooden cupboard in the corner of the room._

_Azula was bored of these peasants, they had no power, but for some reason she agreed._

_The woman walked to the cupboard shaking and trying not to look at her baby, she brought out a small sack that all what this village had._

"_This is the dirt of memories; a spirit gave it to our leader years and years ago." She said._

"_What will that benefit me?" Azula asked harshly._

"_W-when you throw it at anybody it'll make them see their worse memories until their mind and soul can no longer bear it and they die."_

"_That could be useful, yes, and I feel merciful today, I might think about letting go your village."_

_The woman gave Azula the sack, her face lit up with a gleam of hope, then Azula fire bent at her before she could even mutter thanks an ear tearing scream that was filled with agony and mispair was heard as the fire licked the woman's face, the scream would have made anyone drop crying, but not Azula, she wasn't week and pathetic, she was the future ruler, the daughter of Ozai, she showed no weakness._

"_I said might peasant." She remarked evilly._

_It was so fun to give them hope then kill them, Azula thought existing the house, she killed everyone in a blink of an eye and then continued her way with a satisfied smile._

_End of flashback_

Azula picked the sack from her pocket; she opened it quickly and then threw the magical dirt inside and threw it to her enemies.

Zuko, Iroh, Azula, and team avatar fell down as if they were in a very deep sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko woke up to find himself in the middle of pure white fog, someone was on the top of him, he tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Get OFF me!" He yelled.

And slowly two figures got off him, they didn't bother to help him up, not that he cared, he later knew them as the water tribe peasant boy, and the blind earth bender, he stood up and started to watch them.

"Toph are you okay?" Sokka asked as he helped his young friend up.

Toph slowly opened her eyes, the strangest thing happened, she saw a boy in blue in front of her, and another one standing a bit far away he wore green robs.

Was she seeing? With her eyes? This was so wrong, and so unnatural, what the hell happened?

"I don't know Sokka, I-I can see." She was so worried that she actually used Sokka's name, Toph looked around her uncomfortly, seeing pure white fog, and her friends.

"Of course you can. You always see with your feet." He said in the simplest way.

"No, with my e-eyes." She said in some kind of fear.

"What?! Since when?!"

"Since now." She said still checking her surroundings, then she moved to look at her own self.

"That's odd... Where are Aang and Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know."

"Can't you sense them?"

Toph tried to sense them, but she sensed nothing, she tried to bend, but she couldn't.

"I even can't bend!"

Zuko got up and watched the two people before him silently, great he was in the middle of Agni-knows-where with a stupid boy and a blind earth bender, he didn't know where his Uncle was, and he could've captured the Avatar.

Great, he thought, why Agni loved to torture me?

He couldn't remember how he got here, or why was he, or anything.

He heard the blind girl say that she couldn't bend, he kicked his fist expecting to find flames, but instead came nothing, and he tried again. And again, and again.

"Hey, look Zuko can't bend either!"

"What!"

"I can hear someone! Come on!" Yelled a voice from the dense fog.

Zuko was pushed down again by someone so heavy that he was able to feel his spine in his ribcage.

"Aang! Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"GET OFF ME!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko!"

The voice of the one on him said, he recognized the voice as his uncle's.

Uncle Iroh got up off his nephew whom he accidently fell on; Uncle Iroh helped his nephew up.

"Where are we?" Aang asked.

"Dunno."

"It can't be that bad."

"Toph can see with her eyes, neither Toph nor Zuko can bend, and we have no clue where are we or who did we get here, how does that look?!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"What?!"

Soon the five benders plus Sokka were arguing, they didn't even notice Azula walking over.

"What did you do?!"

"Get her!"

"Where in Agni's name did you send us?!"

Before anyone could say anything else a voice spoke,

"You are in the world of your own memories, here you will suffer reliving your worst times, you can't bend or be seen, you the blind girl can see not to miss anything as you can't bend, I already said too much, let's start with the dragon of the west."

No one was able to say anything as the sense quickly changed.


	2. The Dragon Of The West

**TRAPPED IN THE MEMORIES OF OUR PAST**

**CHAPTER 2: THE DRAGON OF THE WEST**

Team Avatar, Zuko, and Uncle Iroh were puzzled.

As the mysterious voice faded Azula faded as well, the sense started to change and the benders and Sokka found themselves in the fire nation hallways.

"This is red so this has to be the fire nation, but where exactly are we?" Katara asked.

"The Fire Nation palace." Zuko stated.

"So we're in your home?" Sokka asked.

"Ex-home."

"Why is that?" Aang asked.

Zuko felt his blood boil, were they teasing him or what, did his stupid sister send them here, or what exactly happened?

"You know the reason avatar." He said through clenched teeth.

"Can you just call me Aang Zuko?"

"No."

"Why?"

Toph could see the expression on Zuko's face now, she could tell that his tune was a mix of anger and hurt, it was like when someone, her parents and people in her old life, talked about her blindness in a bad way, that was what Zuko felt, she could now understand.

"Leave him alone guys."

Everyone turned to her and they once again started to argue.

"Come on Uncle we're leaving."

Everybody forgot about the Dragon of the West who was examining the hallway they were in right now.

He had spend most of his life in the Fire Palace, he knew all the hallways and rooms, all the gardens and flowers, and he could tell that there was something about this hallway, something that made it differ from other hallways, but he just couldn't put his figure on it.

The fire bender clearly didn't hear his nephew, Zuko repeated in a higher voice this time.

"Come on Uncle, we're leaving."

The scarred teenager headed to one door, he grabbed the handle to open it and go back to trying to survive in the middle of nowhere, but since when was he able to do what he wanted? Almost never, this time wasn't any different; his hand went straight through the door.

His eyes winded, for a second the banished prince thought that he was just too furious and that he was imagining things, however he was wrong, he tried grabbing the handle but his hand went through it again.

The gaang had stopped arguing, and were now looking at Zuko as he tried again and again, everyone of them ran to a door and started copying Zuko, but the answer was the same, all of their hands went straight through the door.

"What's happening?"

"The door, it won't open!"

"No, your hand goes through it, so are we dead? I mean you guys can't bend and we're all like Spirits, maybe this is somewhere in the spirit world?"

"No one can get out of here, let's start."

The door on the left of Iroh opened revealing a place that looked like an infirmary.

The Dragon of the West sank to his feet as his eyes caught a glimpse of who was there, he tried closing his eyes shut as he murmured no...no...

Zuko ran to his Uncle's side, his right eye wide with fear, while the left slightly opened a little more,

"Uncle! Uncle! Are you okay?!" Fear was dropping of the scarred teenager's voice, the whole gaang stared wide eyed at him, they never heard anything but anger, or rage, or annoyance in his voice, they only saw his face angry, or annoyed, always stern and frowning, this was a new side of the prince that they were discovering in the moment.

Iroh kept murmuring while his eyes closed like a psycho, while Zuko was trying to actually talking to him.

The gaang looked inside the room to find a woman, she was lying in a bed with a newborn baby in her arms, a man stood before her, and they looked at him once again to find a younger Iroh.

Fog circled the seasoned Dragon of the West and forced him to stand, and then everyone was looking inside the room.

**The old Iroh was standing before the woman that held a newborn baby in her arms; the baby was sleeping peacefully, she then held it and handed it to her husband,**

** "I held him before I went Iroh, please tell him that I love him a lot, take care of him, be his loving father." She said in a week tired voice.**

** "No, no Lien you'll be there to love, you're not going anywhere." Younger Iroh said as tears streamed down his face.**

** "We both know I'll go Iroh, we all have to someday, and today is my day."**

** More tears streamed down both Iroh's eyes, they both knew that their wife was a wise strong woman, they loved her a lot, she was their soul mate; they couldn't even imagine life without her.**

** "No, no you'll be fine, you'll stay and help me raise our son, you'll grow to see him become Fire Lord, you'll stay..." He kept murmuring, reassuring his wife and himself more, as more tears streamed down the present Iroh's face with him murmuring wordless phrases.**

Zuko was somehow coming to understand as he was holding his uncle; he needed the man a lot.

It was the first time that he actually realised how important was his uncle, the fire bender always knew that his Uncle was a very important person in his life, but his quest and anger had covered his love turning it to something nearly not existing.

His Uncle was old, what if the memories... No he didn't even allow himself to think that way.

He had an idea what was this memory of, this must have been his aunt-in-low, the bay must be his dead cousin Lu Ten, this must be when she died after she gave birth to Lu Ten, his mother had told him that, she said that his Uncle was crushed by that fact, that he would have died if he didn't have his baby son to look in to as a family.

The gaang were slowly understanding what was going on, they all knew that Iroh was a good man, they knew that from when he tried to defend the moon spirit in the north pole, Toph knew that from the conversation she had with him, they just thought bad of Zuko.

Toph wished that she was blind, she came to realise that she couldn't sense things because there weren't things, they were ghosts viewing memories, things that happened, she was still adapting to seeing with her eyes, it felt so strange and maybe even annoying, he was born blind and she was thankful for that, she wouldn't mind returning blind if it meant she didn't see Zuko and his Uncle suffering, she really didn't mind.

**The woman's eyes were starting to close as the man tried to calm himself down, she was about to die, he knew it, but he refused to believe it.**

Iroh was about to lose his mind, he felt his feet nearly giving away, he did wish to pass out now, he wouldn't mind that, but the fog had circled him, and it was keeping him standing and watching.

Katara and Aang started to cry, Toph was about to herself. The two fire benders were, while Sokka thought that he was way too manly to cry, especially in front of the enemy.

**The moment came and the woman started to close her eyes, **

** "Take of Lu Ten Iroh, tell him that I love him, and remember that I love you." She said in barely a whisper.**

** "I-I will." He said sobs braking from his throat.**

The present Iroh started to scream as the power of the memory started to crush his brain, Zuko was panicking as he didn't know what to do, the gaang were all glued to their spots.

Zuko jumped in front of his Uncle without even thinking, his Uncle will not see that, his Uncle will be okay.

However, the fog disagreed with him, it formed the shape of a huge hand and punched him in the chest sending him flying away to the edge of the room.

The gaang stared in shock.

Their shock grew as Zuko got up falling several times, but finally managing to get up, he ignored the terrible pain in his leg and ran to his Uncle, trying again,

"Leave him, whoever you are." He said in a voice holding pain and chocked with tears and sobs.

"Very brave." The voice said out of nowhere.

Zuko jumped in front of his Uncle, not knowing what will happen.

The fog formed a hand once again and pushed him to the far edge landing on his face.

The gang stared in growing shock.

Zuko got up with great effort; the hand was very powerful it caused pain to spread in his veins but the pain of seeing his uncle suffer was harder so he stood up trying to prevent it.

He jumped in front of his uncle once again,

"Uncle, please listen to me, you'll be okay, don't watch please Uncle, you'll be okay, please I _need _you." He said choking more sobs, the gaang were even more speechless.

They were turned to the silent audience, watching this play without being able to comment, as if they were cuffed with cuffs of disbelieve, hurt, and fear that glued them, and kept them held in the same spot no matter how hard did they try to escape.

**The woman was dying, she was murmuring I love you to her husband.**

The fog formed a hand and punched Zuko away, but he got up very quickly ignoring the deadly pain echoing in all his veins,

He jumped one last time, shaking his uncle and trying to help him,

**The woman died. Her eyes closed as she murmured one last, "I love you." To her husband as he murmured the same.**

Iroh didn't see her dying, he was being shaked by his nephew as he murmured words of comfort and reassurance that sounded nearly random, like the tune a mother whispers in the ear of her son after a terrible nightmare or event.

Iroh was becoming better; at least he didn't see her die, thanks to his nephew.

The gaang were the same.

The sense switched to battle field, Iroh knew this battle field, he started to scream, and Zuko did as well,

"Uncle please! There are good memories in our lives that keeps us well, you said that, please, remember them, Uncle please, Uncle!" He was yelling tears streaming down his face, and his voice was rust and tired chocked with sobs as it had been.

Iroh heard his nephews words, they somehow cheered him up, he tried to remember and remember the sense around them changed, it became a small room, with a younger Iroh and a younger Zuko in it.

Everyone wanted to say that Zuko was so cute when he was young, but the words seemed to get lost in the way out.

**The young boy who couldn't be older than six was standing next the bed of a sleeping man.**

** A roll of parchment was in his hands, he sat down and waited for his uncle to wake up.**

Iroh did remember this, it was after he returned from a siege in the earth kingdom.

**The man wake up after several minutes, he stretched his muscles and yawned, then he turned around to find his young nephew sitting down near his bed, he scooped the boy up and made him sit on his thigh.**

** "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" He asked curious.**

** "I made you this!" He said as he handed him the scroll.**

** "I missed you a lot, and mommy said that I could make you something to welcome you back, so I made this!" The boy explained enthusiastic.**

** The younger Iroh enrolled the scroll to find a drawing, it was drawn with several colours, there was what looked like a man and beside him a boy, and it was written with different colours, I love you Uncle, you are the best Uncle in the world!**

** "What do you think?"**

** "I think it's beautiful young prince, but why am I so fat, I don't look like that do I?" He asked the boy playfully, who smiled and then turned thoughtful, the man started to tickle his nephew as they laughed and laughed happily.**

Tears of joy streamed down the old man's eyes as the happy memory stopped before his eyes, he was somehow puzzled of how did it change, did his nephew do this?

The gaang were smiling and laughing, murmuring happy things under their breaths.

They were having second thoughts about the banished prince; they were starting to see him as a human.

The fog was not happy, it formed a huge hand and grabbed the scarred fire bender throwing him very forcefully that blood started to drop from his forehead, he was thrown to the nightstand, his head hitting it, causing his forehead to bleed, and then he lost conscious.

"I don't know how you did that, but you shall suffer!" The fog yelled.

"ZUKO!" Everyone yelled and ran to his side, Iroh hugged his nephew and ran his hands through his short hair, murmuring thanks.

The sense changed again, and the voice spoke,

"Let us go to the water tribe siblings now shall we?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Phew, 2300 words, I think it was a little lame, maybe, I'll never know unless you review.

About Iroh's wife, it was never mentioned how she died or when, so I have this one, I think it's somehow more fitting to this story if she died like that, what do you think?


	3. The Water Tribe Siblings

**TRAPPED IN THE MEMORIES OF OUR PAST**

**CHAPTER THREE: SOKKA AND KATAR**

Thanks for all the great reviews, special thanks to DemonPie17, KittyKatly, Avatarspiriaangkorra, Avatar4ever, Squibble the whovianbreadstick, why should I tell you my name, OntheRun246, annelise311, and everyone for reviewing, it means a gazillion to me.

I used to have the story written up to the fifth chapter and halfway through the six, but as luck would always have it for me, not that I believe in luck, some error occurred and the whole thing was deleted so I had to start up again from scratch so I forgot to mention a few thing so sorry.

However, I got people saying that the story was over emotional, and they are right, and it should be actually at least the characters, the problem is that you don't wait, like me of course, and I also keep forgetting to tell you, it should've been in the past chapter or at least mentioned in an author note, the thing is...

You know what? You'll just know from this chapter, it's all about it, easy enough.

So one way to find out, it's called reading so do it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Iroh stood rooted to his spot.

His brows were furrowed as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

The fog is doing something to me, he thought, the memory of his wife was one that he hated, a kind of memories that made him cry, but not experience the pain he had been experiencing during the whole flashback.

It often made his heart ache, like the memory of losing Lu Ten in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, but in the flashback it made his heart and mind ache, he felt as if he was stabbed repeatedly by swords made of Agni's own flame, he felt as if he wanted to scream till his throat tore apart.

The old Dragon of the West couldn't really explain the feeling, like his mind was on fire, or like his heart was chopped to millions of little pieces then burned, something like that, so strange and foreign yet so painful.

His golden amber eyes switched their gaze to his nephew who was lying on the ground unconscious bleeding from several spots.

He ran to his side.

"Zuko? Zuko? Nephew? Are you alright? Wake up!"

No answer, he placed his fingers on his nephew's bloody neck, good his heart was beating, better unconscious than dead.

The gaang were even more stunned, they found themselves over emotional and so not their usual selves save Aang and Katara, just a little.

The sense changed again, and they found themselves in front of an igloo, snow was everywhere, everything seemed perfect.

Tears rolled down the two water tribe teenager's cheeks upon releasing that they were home once again.

Sokka felt the salty liquid known as tears roll down his cheek, with his finger he wiped it and then stared at the liquid dripping off his finger and into the snow slowly.

He was... Crying?

Iroh gave up on trying waking his nephew, instead he set him down on an edge of an igloo, strangely he didn't go through it, and then he turned to the other kids standing and watching the scenery around them sceptically.

Sokka looked once again at the few tear drops still going down his cheek and into the snow.

Why am I crying? He thought to himself, he was a guy, a warrior, and warriors don't cry in public, for record they don't cry at all!

And he was a warrior, the strongest, and most awesome, most cunning, most handsome( He had more on his mind but I'm not wasting the chapter on that.) warrior.

P.A.D (Public affection display.) was not one of his habits and is not going to be.

That sounded like Katara, not Sokka.

The warrior tried to stop crying only to cry more.

He tried and tried, until he was whimpering and sobbing, he kicked the snow with his feat.

Everyone stared at him.

Speaking of everyone...

They were all facing the same problem, Toph didn't cry, it was weakness and she was... Toph, Aang and Katara were often emotional, but everything has a limit.

The kids looked at Iroh wishing for an answer.

He felt somehow embarrassed that they saw him suffer like that, or that they saw his wife die, or anything of his past, back when he was a different man, but he chose to ignore it.

"Iroh, what's going on?"

He recalled once hearing about such a thing, such kind of fog was created by spirits that loathed humans and wished for their torture, the spirits used their powers to create a power that would make them suffer before finishing them off, and that would get stronger and stronger by their death, so the spirits created the fog of memory, a kind of spirit guarded it, he got stronger over the pains of people's past and how much did it affect them.

The fog itself was so powerful, it made the people exposed to it suffer, it messed with their emotions.

But that was impossible, was it not? It was just one of the stories his mother told him to get him to sleep when he was younger, it was just a story to enrich kid's imagination, to entertain them no more, could it possibly be even true?

"Iroh we are still waiting you know."

He snapped back to reality.

"It's the fog."

"The what now?"

"The fog that was surrounding us, it made us like this, it messes with our emotions."

"I still don't understand." Sokka said.

"It affects your emotions, so you would become the way you are now, it makes it easier to finish you this way, with all your emotions flowing the way they are it's easier to destroy you."

Their jaws dropped as they stared wide eyed at the retired general.

Now they understood.

It was like when some people get caught in over drama or an emotional situation they would pass out for some time. This was the same, the fog turns them over emotional than they are(They are not emotional.) So they collapse and lose their minds faster, it was creepy, but it was the only reasonable explanation.

They didn't have more time to process as the sielence of the flashback faded away and was replaced by a young child's voice.

Katara and Sokka came to view, only that they were nine and eight no more.

**"Katara but I'm still hungry!" Nine year old Sokka complained waving his hands in the air.**

** "Then eat snow." Eight year old Katara joked.**

** However the young Sokka didn't know that his younger sister was joking, he bent down, collected some snow in his gloves, and then shoved them to his mouth tasting them.**

** "Snow is cold Katara!" He complained again but chewed the snow anyway.**

** Young Katara giggled.**

** Her brother had such an appetite, he wouldn't mind eating their village's storage room if mom allowed him.**

** The duo kept walking, until they stopped smelling something.**

** It was snowing, not the usual white pure snow, no black smelly snow.**

** "Fire nation!" Young Sokka yelled.**

** "Katara you go tell mom, I'll try to find dad! Hurry!"**

** Young Katara nodded and then started running with full speed alongside her brother.**

Katara and Sokka looked at each other; they gave each other looks that only a brother and sister were able to understand, concern and fear was clear on both of their faces.

Aang and Toph stared at their friends; they looked like Iroh minutes earlier, which meant...

Toph ran to Sokka while Aang ran to Katara, they shook them rather violently.

"Guys ignore it!"

"Twinkle Toes is right! Like Iroh said this fog thing affects your emotion and makes the memory stick out even worse! Ignore it! Do something you can't..." She trailed off before saying the word.

Even the mighty Toph feared to say it to either of them.

Aang and Toph shook them even stronger but the water tribe siblings were rooted to their spot, just staring at their younger selves run through the village while people screamed and ran different directions trying to protect their kids and their selves.

Iroh lowered his head in shame, his country was such a disease, killing, attacking, destroying, scarring...

He will regret it later, but now he was busier.

Iroh stared from at the siblings, the story was true, he now believed it after he saw it affect the two like this, and he needed to do something.

Couldn't he do like his nephew did? Think Iroh think!

What did Zuko do? He somehow managed to change the "disturbing" to a one much happier and less depressing.

He tried to remember what he read in that story book.

Toph and Aang tried to at least talk to their friends but all their tries winded up in filature.

"No, no, children, your friends are mine now!" The voice of the fog was back, laughing an evil laugh, red fog that came out of nowhere circled them, it formed a hand and pushed Toph and Aang back much like it did to Zuko, then it surrounded Sokka and Katara exactly like it did to Iroh.

Toph jumped to her feet straightaway and ran to the place where the fog was.

"If you're so tough why don't you get down here so that I can show you who we really are!" She threatened.

The fog grew an arm once again and threw her far away near Zuko's side,

"Foolish child."

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Zuko didn't know where he was, he just woke up to find himself staring up at what looked like a golden sky.

He slowly helped himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his newly short hair.

He remained on that position for a few minutes before he got up and decided to figure out where was he.

The fire bender was feeling very strange and foreign in the back of his head but he just ignored it as usual.

He wandered around the thick trees failing to remember what happened or why was he here, a small clearing came to view in it was a rock and a monkey in robes was there meditating.

I have finally gone crazy, Zuko thought.

But he walked over to the monkey anyway.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Aang helped Toph to her feet; their friends were clearly not doing so well.

Tears were still rolling down their faces.

**Eight years old Katara was out of breath but she finally reached their small igloo tent**( whatever was it).

**She wanted to run inside to warn her mother, but someone had already entered, it was a man, he wore all red cloths and a black mask.**

** Katara ran after him, she saw him in front of her mother who said nothing, her mother motioned her to go, tears blinded her vision.**

The present Katara felt sharp pain cross her heart and mind, she felt herself weaken slowly, a scream of anguish and hurt tore from her throat.

Her brother was better, he was crying at seeing his mother but nothing that special.

"Katara! Katara what's going on?!" Aang yelled as he uselessly tried to stop her yells.

Iroh stared at the kids in front of him, they needed help, he looked at his nephew one last time and then ran to them.

Be safe nephew, he thought.

Everyone could hear whatever was in the fog laugh and scream more and more.

"Iroh! What's going on with the two of them?!" Toph yelled as soon as Iroh reached them.

"The affect of the fog!"

They stayed silent.

**The sense switched to Sokka running where some men with weapons, Sokka ran around them until he found his father,**

** "Dad! The Fire Nation!"**

** Hakoda placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.**

** "Sokka I know, go back to your mother and sister, everything will be fine."**

** Little Sokka hesitated but then nodded upon seeing the reassuring smile his father gave him, the little warrior started running again.**

A scream filled with pure angst and pain erupted from the throat of the present Sokka without an alert causing Toph, Aang, and Iroh to wince in a mixture of surprise and pain.

Sokka didn't know what was going on; his tongue was no longer his property, instead of a single tear rolling down his face after seeing his father for all those tears unbearable pain shot at his chest and head, he filled as if somebody was stabbing him over and over again with the sharpest most poisoned sword over and over again without even giving him a break to take a breath, he know understood how did Iroh feel previously.

"Iroh what are we going to do?! Seriously!" Aang and Toph yelled in unison but they were way too concerned about their friends to actually notice.

Iroh and for the first time of his life didn't know what to say, he was speechless, he had no idea about what to do; about his next move, the old Dragon of the West usually always had a plan but not this time,

"I-I don't know."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"Um... Excuse me? But where exactly am I?" Zuko asked knowing that he sounded so stupid and honourless unlike his usual self, but it was his first time talking to a dressed monkey who was meditating in the middle of Agni-knows-where, so he was sure that he was excused.

The monkey opened up one eye, but kept its meditative position,

"Can you not see that I am meditating boy?" It said clearly irritated.

Zuko didn't really know what to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind,

"You can talk?"

"Yes I can! Now leave me ALONE!" The monkey yelled with a voice filled with different kinds of emotion.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE AM I!" Zuko yelled back at him clearly losing his temper.

Before the two of them could get to further conflicts, Zuko felt a hand squeezing his shoulder.

He turned around to find a tall old man with a long white beard and fire nation clothing.

"He has not always been the most friendly you know."

Zuko recognized this man from the Winter Solstice, he was Avatar Roku; the avatar before Aang.

"Avatar Roku?"

"Yes my boy, I believe it is about the time we talked my great grandchild."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I..."

"We can't just leave them to die can we?"

"We will not, I wish I knew what my nephew did."

Iroh tried to remember what he read but he unfortunately couldn't, the three benders ran towards their friends trying to wordlessly wake them up and destroy the fog's affect.

All they didn't know was that the big hit has yet to come.

**Kya was still trying to get her daughter out of the tent; unfortunately the man noticed her movements and turned around only to capture young Katara.**

** "Never mind her." Kya said in a mix of fear, concern, and nervousness.**

** "Is she your daughter?" **

** No answer.**

** "Tell me who is last water bender here and I will let her go."**

** "I am, now let her go."**

** The man let go of the girl,**

** "Go find your father Katara."**

Katara and Sokka screamed more and **more**, while the others tried to find a solution and soothe them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

"What do you mean by great grandchild?" Zuko said.

As if it wasn't enough to be stuck here he had to meet the past Avatar.

"Can you not understand that I am trying to meditate here?!" The monkey yelled again.

Before Zuko could respond or give him a piece of his mind Roku placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Let's go speak somewhere else shall we?"

Zuko nodded dumbly and followed the ex-avatar through the trees.

They came to another clearing where a red dragon stood.

Roku walked over to it, he petted it, and then turned to Zuko who stood watching.

"This is Fang, my dragon."

Zuko nodded once again and walked over to Fang, he never saw a real live dragon before, as he heard the last was killed by his Uncle years before he was born.

He sat behind Roku as the dragon took off.

"What you said about me being your great grandchild is it true?"

"Of course it is."

"But fire lord Sozin is my great grandfather not you."

"Fire lord Sozin was your father's grandfather; I am your mother's."

Zuko stayed silent, that sounded strange, but he dropped the subject for now, he had more important things to worry about.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked after sometime unsure of what to really say.

"The spirit world Zuko."

Great, he just kept silent for the rest of the flight.

After some minutes they landed on an island, Zuko recognized it immediately.

"But how? I saw you destroy this place!"

"I destroyed the materialist form of the place in your world."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense..." Zuko mumbled under his breath.

The fire bender followed Roku around the temple until they were in the main hall or something.

Roku stopped walking so did Zuko,

"Why exactly am I here? Am I like...Dead?"

It was known that only the avatar or the dead people could enter the spirit world, so he must be dead, or crazy.

"Because Zuko, it is the time you choose your destiny."

"Y-you sound like Uncle."

Roku smiled for a brief moment.

"What do you mean by chose my destiny?"

"Zuko, do you know your destiny?"

That was an easy question.

Although his Uncle said that it was no longer like this, he still believed in it,

"I will capture the Avatar, bring him to my father, and by that I would have restored my honour and right to the throne."

"I see." Roku stopped for a moment as if preparing what he will say,

"Zuko is that the destiny you chose for yourself?"

Zuko hesitated for a moment,

"Of course it is! I am the crown prince of the fire nation! It is my duty!"" he yelled furious.

"So as you are saying after you capture Aang, you will return him to your father, and then you would take the throne and become Fire lord at some point?" He didn't wait for Zuko to answer,

"Did you ever think, Zuko, that there is more than becoming Fire lord in life?"

No answer.

"Can you remember what happened down there?"

Zuko shook his head; he only remembered reuniting with his Uncle, that's all.

Roku did something and a brief of what happed appeared in front of them,

"Do you realise how strong you are child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Down there, you stopped the memory that the fog was playing, not anyone can do that."

"It was just a coincidence."

"You clearly know nothing about your power."

"What power?" Zuko was now irritated, what was Roku even talking about? How did he get here? And why was Roku telling him all of this?

"Down there you stopped your Uncle's bad memory and saved him right? That was the sign that proved that you were the Yin Yang warrior."

"The what?"

"The legend says that the Yin Yang warrior is the one who has power equal to the Avatar and maybe even stronger, he is born every five hundred years when the spirits decide that the right person was born, they give the power to keep balance.

Every time the Yin Yang warrior is born, a prophecy is written, sixteen years ago the prophecy was written once again, it said that the new Yin Yang warrior will be born as a fire bender..." Roku stopped here, it wasn't clear to Zuko whether he stopped to allow him to process, or for any question, or because he had something that he didn't wish to say, either ways Zuko didn't care as he already had a lot to process.

"You have the wrong bender."

"And why is that Zuko?"

"I can't help the Avatar! I am supposed to capture him to fulfil my destiny and become the fire lord I am supposed to be!"

"Zuko, that is the destiny your father wants for you, destiny is something you make with your own hands, no one can tell you what is your destiny, not I, or your father, or your Uncle, or anyone else."

He just has to sound like his Uncle.

"Still you're wrong; I know what my destiny is! It is what-'' He stopped realisation hitting him.

"Maybe not all of it, I never wanted to lose mom, or leave home, I- I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" The fire bender thought aloud yelling.

Roku listened carefully, it was the time he became the man he is destined to be, just like his Uncle did five years ago.

Zuko continued thinking.

If his mother was alive will he be like this? Banished, scarred, ugly, and desperate? So... So pathetic? No if she was here she would've known what to say, she would've helped him find his way.

Maybe Iroh and Roku were right after all? Maybe father did banish me to just get me out of his hair, he thought, yes, when he banished me the Avatar was nowhere to be seen, what if what Uncle said once was true, if Uncle did go and talk to him, about giving me a ship, and a crew, and a mission, will he have sent me away with no goal, no crew, nothing at all?

Maybe I was chasing a dream, maybe he will never except me back.

No! That is what Roku wants me to think, he is the past Avatar he just doesn't want me to succeed in capturing this one.

But he is dead, and why would he lie?

Although he hated to admit it, and fought with himself not to, now he only realised it was true.

His father never wanted him, avatar or no avatar.

If he did he would have spent 3 years at sea would he? His father would have at least sent him one letter, up to now he heard nothing from his father except that he wanted to kill him.

Uncle was right.

He never wanted me.

I am becoming more and more like my father by every step I take to try win his love back, till when will I keep lying? Even if I came back, he would still hate me, Azula would still hate me, and if I walked on their path mother and uncle will too.

I will never be like father and Azula, no matter how hard I tried, I will always be like my mother, it's who I am.

_Never forget who you are._

Yes, I won't.

"You may be right about my father, but I can't be a help to the avatar, I have no power beside my fire bending and swordsmanship."

"I see, will you try this?"

The image in front of them changed, now it was one of what was happening right now in the physical world.

Zuko winced at the pain he saw on Katara and Sokka's face, a part of him screamed with joy while another screamed with agony.

Roku turned to him,

"Do you want to save the boy and the girl?"

He didn't know what to say, part of him wanted to, that part was back to his old self before the Agni Kai, another thought that this was beneficial as the avatar would have less help, thus easier to capture.

Roku looked at his great grandchild patiently.

Zuko somehow decided to help them; they were humans too, as he tried to think of a way to try helping them a voice spoke in his head.

_I will help you young warrior._

The voice was for a female, it seemed so strange but so familiar; it was warm and comforting like his mother's, the fire bender had no idea what to do.

_Follow my lead._

Now, his eyes started to glow red, while his lips murmured strange words he didn't hear before, yet it felt familiar.

Roku smiled.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00ooo00oo0o0o

Sokka and Katara slowly began to relax, they no longer felt the terrible pain they were enduring before, it was all better, and they dropped to the ground, still crying.

Toph and Aang rushed to hug them, failing to notice Zuko's unconscious body, its eyes were opened and glowing red, Iroh rushed to his side the minute he fell back to the ground.

It was true then, Ursa was right all along, he was the Yin Yang warrior.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

That was some chapter, 4237 words to be accurate.

The longest chapter in my career yet, but it was fun to write.

There are a lot of questions for sure; Roku maybe is a little OC, Zuko had his "metamorphosis" already because they'll be busy doing something else before the cross road of destiny.

If you have any question just write it down in a review, okay?

This story maybe a little odd but I always were interested in the thought of a power beside the avatar, and it being Zuko is really nice.

We'll continue talking later okay, I appreciate your reviews, I won't mind answering your questions, and later to the next chapter.


	4. When Your Eyes Open Up

**TRAPPED IN THE MEMORIES OF OUR PAST**

**CHAPTER 4: when your eyes open up**

Okay, I've been somehow busy so I guess I'll put a new rule, I'll try to finish chapters as fast as I can, but I won't post them unless I get 5 reviews or more, I think that's pretty much good, not sure but I think.

So from now on if you want to read more review, that does sound mean doesn't it?

Sorry.

Also after they escape this spirit fog I'm going to end this story and start a new one, a squeal to it called: The Legends Of The Yin Yang Warrior for now, this story will continue up to like eight chapters for maximum I think, I hope you like it.

Other than that I would like to thank everyone how used a fraction of their time to review, it means a lot to every author to read many reviews so special thanks to DemonPie17, KittyKatly,

Enjoy!

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka and Katara fell down on the ground, both of them were panting; a thin layer of sweat covered their foreheads, and a faint line of tears rolled down their cheeks.

"W-what just happened?" Sokka was the first to speak.

"I have no idea." Both of Aang and Toph said at once.

The kids exchanged looks while trying to think of a reasonable explanation of what just happened.

"A-are we like d-dead now?" Sokka asked again.

"No you're alive ." Aang said specifically looking at Katara, "Thankfully."

"We are trying to find out why are you two alive." Toph remarked, that only got her two scared looks from Katara and Sokka, and one punch on the shoulder with a loud yell of "TOPH!" from the avatar, however the blind earth bender punched him back.

Meanwhile, Iroh was inspecting his nephew's body.

The old man was sure he saw his eyes open and glow bright red the minute the water tribe siblings were released, either the fog did have a serious bad effect on his eyes and he was now seeing things, or his nephew was the chosen one after all.

But that did not make sense; there was something off about this whole thing.

The fog hand thing couldn't have possibly hit him that hard, plus the young fire bender was used to something harder and stronger, more painful and affecting without even minding it, then his nephew was not unconscious, he was somewhere else, at least his spirit was.

If the prophecy was true and Zuko was the chosen to be the Yin Yang warrior then he should be in the spirit world, if that was true then things are now a million times more complicated than what he thought before; could it be possible? After this entire struggle this was Zuko's destiny?

It was nearly impossible, Iroh always knew that his nephew's destiny was to bring a new era of love and peace over the world, but in this way?

Destiny was a funny cruel thing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

In the same time...

Zuko looked at his palms in a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Was it just luck or did he really just stop the memory of those two peasants?

He did, he actually did, Roku was right after all, he was the Yin Yang thing Roku just told him about.

Roku watched his great grandson trying to process what he just did, he decided to speak and snap him out of it.

"Do you believe me now Zuko?"

"I... Don't know." The scarred teenager walked back and forth with his hands on his head, panic clear on his face.

"No. No. No!" He told himself, "This couldn't possibly be! This is not happening! This is not happening!"

Roku was not sure what to think of this but he watched the prince walk back and forth trying to actually process this and tell himself that this was not happening.

"This is not happening! It can't be! My destiny can't be to help the avatar and destroy my father, no! If he ever found out about this... He would kill me right away, or he might torture me to death! No! I'll never retrieve my right to the throne! I'll never restore my honour! It's over."

Stray tears rolled down his cheek, all what he worked for in the past three years, all what he did, it was now just gone!

The prince didn't care about death; it was the least frightening part of this, he cared that his father will never love him, that his nation will never ever look at him as their prince, they would never except him, that he was now just an honourless traitor in their eyes, if they ever found out...

Everybody belonged to a nation but him, everyone had a family but he will never have, everyone belonged somewhere with somebody, but him, the prince of fire felt as lonely as ever, suddenly he felt as if he was the only person on earth, as if everyone had died and left him alone to die.

He punched his hand forward; a jet of fire erupted from his fists, that was natural except that the fire was colourful, the centre coloured of very bright white, then it was blue, and then bloody red, just colourful.

How will he fire bend if the fire was either white or blue or bloody red? Those were the signs, he was doomed.

"I'll hide it; No soul should ever know, never." He said as if this was the final and only solution.

Roku hoped not to hear this, but after he talked to Iroh years earlier, and watched the banished prince he knew that this was probably how he will accept it.

"No! A bender can never hide his bending!"

"What do you want me to do! I-I can't do that! I can't betray my father and people!"

Roku took a deep breath,

"Zuko why did you save the two siblings from death down there? They could've died and you could've captured the avatar"

That was easy, because he didn't want anyone dead, all what he wanted was to capture the avatar and no more or less.

"Because I want to only capture the avatar, no one should get hurt." The fire bender found a part of him saying.

"Exactly, what do you think will happen if you captured Aang?"

He thought of it for a moment, he just realised that he never even thought about this.

All what he wanted to do for the past three years was to capture the avatar and that was how far he thought.

Capture him, hand him to father, restore my honour, become fire lord. That's all.

"They'll lock him up in the darkest hell hole they could find, try to keep him alive, barely, until he eventually dies and they start the search all over again." He said, that sounded like his father fair enough.

"What about the world?"

"The fire nation will rule and bring-'' He stopped.

After what he saw in the past weeks, the fire nation was only killing and causing misery, people died or were imprisoned for no reason, smoke and fire, and the smell of burnt flesh came back to him.

No one will win. If this was what the world was like when the fire nation barely had that much control, then what will it be if his father decided to build the fire empire?

His great grandfather had already wiped the sir nomads, the southern water benders, it was just a matter of time before they got bored with the earth benders and wipe them.

Images of corpses everywhere, burt flesh, homes on fire, and people screaming flashed in his ,ind.

"Chaos."

"And what about you?"

I would become a hero, the heir to the throne, in every history book for centuries to come, my father's son, that was what he always knew.

But know that he thought it like this, a part of him knew that those were lies he chased after for years, just hope to keep him from suicide.

His father would still have had his little prodigy as the crown princess, found a way to give credit to Azula or himself, killed him, and deleted his name from all records and executed anyone who said that the fire lord had a son.

Roku knew that the boy just realised what would've happened, so he was making progress.

"I..."

"You don't have to say it Zuko, it's enough that you realise it."

"I couldn't keep running from this forever, I am the Yin Yang Warrior, but now what?!"

"Now you decide what your destiny will be." With that the photograph of what was going on back down appeared once again, and Roku disappeared as if he was never meant to be.

"Roku wait!" Zuko yelled as high as he could.

"Good luck Prince Zuko." The past avatar's voice echoed.

Zuko looked at the photograph.

The fog now circled the avatar and was about to nearly kill him.

I have to save the world with him,

Zuko bolted his hand forward, shut his eyes as tight as he could, and then tried to concentrate.

Come on, go, go...

Nothing seemed to work so he tried harder, finally it worked and the avatar was set free sobbing in the arms of that water tribe girl.

Now I'll have to figure out how to get back down there, the fire bender thought.

I'll just get back to where I was before, that should work.

He tried to do so, but he figured out that he will never be able to execute that plan, Roku brought him here on Fang, his dragon, and Fang went with Roku, now what?

The scarred prince new that the only one able to get in and out of the spirit world was the avatar, he tried to remember the north pole.

The avatar was meditating when he took him back then, his arrows glowing and although Zuko carried him in the middle of a blizzard he didn't wake up.

With no time to lose, the banished prince sat down, crossed his legs, and then tried to meditate.

Breath in, breath out, in, out, he imagined candles flickering with his breathing, this was going to take some time, but hopefully it will work.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o00oo0oo0

"Aang! Are you okay?" Sokka said to the avatar still sobbing in his sister's arms.

"I failed them! They needed me and I wasn't there! This is all my fault!" He sobbed, if this thing didn't stop bending he would've been in the avatar state already.

"Aang it's gonna be okay..."

"Guys, I really don't mean to be that negative, but shouldn't that thing... You know ended us already? Something is going on." Toph said.

"You are right, but what can it be?"

"Maybe it's because Aang's the avatar? I mean shouldn't his power's effect that spirit? He is the bridge between our world and the spirit world after all."

Aang got up and wiped his tars with his sleeve,

"N-no Sokka, my powers don't even work here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do! They are my powers after all!" Aang yelled at Sokka.

"I was just asking!"

"Guys calm down."

None of them noticed Iroh who has now half carried half dragged his nephew to a nearer corner.

Toph looked at the old man,

"Iroh, do you know nything about this?"

The seasoned dragon of the west looked at the little girl, he sighted, he was no l

onger sure of anything.

"I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean I'm not sure?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, I have a theory but it can't be true."

"And that theory is?"

Iroh opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when his nephew opened his eyes.

"Zuko! You are okay!"

Before Zuko knew it, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

The gaang quickly walked over to the two.

"Uncle, I'm fine... Let go! I... Can't b-breath!" The scarred prince wheezed.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you."

Again before anyone could speak the fog was back and this time it circled Toph.

Zuko got up as fast as he could, he ignored the throbbing pain in his head, what Roku told him came rushing back to his head.

The banished prince felt as a different person, he was going to help these people.

The avatar was the world's last hope alongside with him, the world needed them.

He ran over t Toph,

"Leave her alone!"

"Or else what? Wait, you are the one causing all of this trouble aren't you?"

Everyone's eyes darted to him.

"Yes, I stopped you and I don't fear to do it again."

"Of course you don't, I would like to see."

Zuko balled his fists, he still had no clear idea what to do now, Roku should've told him more.

Zuko felt as if he now suddenly knew what was going on, he felt like all of this was familiar with him, the female's voice echoed in his head again.

"Head to the swords." It said.

"What swords? I don't have my swords! Who are you?!" He said loudly ignoring the looks everyone casted him.

The gaang all shared one idea, he was going mad wasn't he?

Toph started to freak out, it will start soon, and she was clueless, the earth bender tried to break free but she couldn't even move, she had no option but to trust Zuko, and she would.

"The Yin Yang swords boy, I am the warrior chosen before you, if you wish to save your friends then do it fast!"

Zuko still had millions of questions, but he wanted to save that kid, so he looked around, not seeing anything but fog.

Suddenly what was like a small earth carving erupted out of the blue, it was obvious that it had a sword on it, Zuko ran to it at full speed.

The gaang and Iroh watched in silence.

Zuko ripped the swords away from the boulder like stand thing, he saw that they were two, double duo swords just like his.

One was black and another was white, the symbol of the Yin and Yang cut in half and displayed on both sides to make a whole, on both sides the handle was red, and they had a seethe with the ying yang symbol carved on it, the background blood red and highlighted in gold.

Each sword had something written on it, Zuko read;

_"From the ashes of war rises a warrior, his destiny lies within defeating his superior, power and wealth will be given to the chosen, but great responsibility is placed on his shoulders, the power of good and evil is balanced, they are in war inside their host, the one that wins will change the world, for the best or the worst."_

As fast as the words came they went, Zuko held the swords, they felt right in his hands, as right as ever, he was ready to make destiny.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0

I hope you liked it, if you want more just hit the review button.

So now Zuko is completly good, like what happened on the day of the black sun, he will now help the gaang restore peace and balance to the world.

I felt like the characters are a little OC, what do you think? But they are in a totally different reality, with different problems and emotions, so I guess you have to imagine what will they doo on such events.

If you have any notes or problems I would like to hear them, to the next chapter.


	5. The Finale Battle: Zuko's memories 1

**TRAPPED IN THE MEMORIES OF OUR PAST**

**CHAPTER 5: THE FINAL BATTLE, ZUKO'S MEMORIES**

Okay so I'm now here with the last chapter before the finale as I said there will be a squeal, but I'm not so sure when.

I'll try to start writing the chapters from now to get a head start on updating, so I won't post unless I have like the first 5 chapters.

You see next month I start eighth grade on 18 September precisely, so for the whole time before that I'd be busy with preparation alongside with some family obligations, but don't worry, I'll try to at least post the first two chapters before the end of September.

Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy and review!

Oo0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Zuko ran as fast as he could to where his former enemies and uncle were, the teenage fire bender was able to feel power running through his veins, he felt as strong as ever.

His new duos' were amusing as well; they felt so right and so... familiar, it was as if he had held them for all of his life already, his mind was racing and pleading for answers, but a part of him knew that he was going to get them at some point, he had more important things to worry about in the moment.

Iroh, The Dragon of the West stared in awe, surprise over took him as Zuko ran for the swords, as he returned holding them, the prophecy was true then, and the one his order had been searching for was this close to him for the sixteen years.

He knew what he had to do, the minute they got out of here the old fire bender had to contact the White Lotus.

As for the gaang, they were stunned as well, very stunned, at first they thought that Zuko was going crazy, but when he came back they defiantly changed their minds.

Toph's POV

I watched with my new vision as Zuko ran towards me with his new all too great swords.

It took me some time to figure out who was who and to adapt to this new vision; I was born blind after all.

The boy with the scar on his face was Sparky (Snoozels often called him scar face, so...) the boy with the stupid ponytail was Snoozels (And he teased Sparky? Sparky had short messy hair) the bald boy with tattoos was Twinkle Toes, and the only girl was Sugar Queen.

As for the colours I was able to see them, but I couldn't name them; since I was never able to see them I never bothered to learn about them.

Anyway the fog things was now circling me, I don't want anyone to see my memories, I don't want anyone's pity or help, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I always did and I don't want it to stop.

I joined Twinkle Toes because they appreciated me, because I wasn't treated as the little blind helpless, because the world would now know who Toph Beifong is.

Back at the Beifong estate in Gaoling things were so different, nearly two weeks ago, I was still the little fragile useless kid, I had to hide my earth bending, the only people who knew that I were really strong were the people at the earth rumble, I was known as a fighter no more or less.

No one knew who I really was, no knew what I was like.

No one knew Toph Beifong because my parents never bothered to tell anyone I existed.

But here it was so different, I was the avatar's great earth bending teacher, I was the best earth bender in the whole world, I was one of the people fighting for good in the world, one of the people that gave hope to one's who lost it.

I was never judged for my blindness, I was accepted with sight or no sight, I was accepted for who I am.

Frankly, most of the time the gang forgot that I was blind, and that felt good.

The past weeks were the greatest I ever had in my whole life, I felt so free and so like myself.

I don't want to feel different, so I hope that Zuko would succeed in whatever he was doing right now.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Zuko's POV

I ran as fast as I could towards the earth bending girl, I guess she was the new addition to avatar-what was his name? He told me that at some point, something with A, Aang, yes that's it, she was the new addition to avatar Aang's team.

I haven't seen any of them since I passed out at that blizzard in the North Pole's siege.

It was so strange, I usually chased them around and tried to capture them, now that I was helping them and protecting/saving them it felt strange, but at the same time right.

I have never felt like this for a very long time, for the past three years all what I felt was anger, hate, and pain.

I had mixed emotions about everything I was doing back then, but I buried everything that said my father was wrong, that he was only trying to get me out of his hair, that capturing the avatar back then was impossible, and many other thoughts deep inside.

You know, now that I think of it I can find it actually funny, I would laugh at myself, I was just what he wanted me to be when he banished me, I was so unlike me but I ignored it.

Ozai was probably so annoyed that I hadn't died, he was probably expecting someone like me, so weak and stupid, to die at the first month on the rusty old ship I had.

For three years, not a single letter not a "How are you son?" or "What is going on with you?" Not one single miserable letter!

Through pirate attacks, to winter blizzards, to commanders, through many other things, nothing.

He was probably annoyed when the avatar actually appeared, I was a fool.

I no longer know what to think of him, I only knew one thing, that now my destiny was to take him down.

I pushed aside all these thoughts as I cut the fog circling the earth kingdom kid to two, she fell to the ground murmuring thanks as she was thrown away by the fog.

I looked at the swords in my hands; were they really this strong?

It was as if they were designed just for me, and how did they manage to cut through the fog, the air?

Now it was circling me, I started to feel more pain.

_"If you don't want to see her memories maybe we can enjoy yours boy."_ The fog said.

No! No one could ever see my memories, I didn't exactly have the happy ones, I wanted no one's pity, I never did and I wasn't starting now.

I swung one of my swords and then managed to break free.

I took a fighting stance as the voice spoke again.

_"Well, well, you don't want us to watch your memories either boy? I am going to kill all of those pathetic humans already, I am bored." _

I watched as the fog started to creep towards my uncle and the avatar's team, I couldn't let that happen, they already suffered.

My mind flashed with ideas and pictures at the speed of lighting, my eyes looked at everyone's fear filled expressions while their turns flashed in front of me, they all have suffered, they won't again, this was my turn, no one will get hurt because of me anymore.

"No stop!" I yelled as everyone's gazes moved towards me, fear still drawn all over their faces.

My uncle looked at me, I could tell that he was pleading and begging me not to do this, to think this through; it was the same look he gave before I did a lot of things in the past years.

"Zuko don't!" I wondered what was going on his mind, but I still knew that they wouldn't suffer because I had a shameful past.

_"Shut up old man!"_

I could tell that the fog was waiting to hear what I wanted to say, I could imagine it's face twisting to a smirk and an all too knowing look, it did know what I was going to say, it knew that I was going to say what it wanted exactly.

No one was even able to talk, but their expressions told me what I needed to know.

_"Yes boy?"_

I took a deep breath, something told me that I won't be seeing anyone for a very long time; were I going to die today?

My eyes travelled from face to face, this was my entire fault, why does anything that has me in it get so messed up?

I locked eyes with uncle; he was my usual uncle, pleading me not to do this, to think things through...

I gave him a glance that read "I'm sorry uncle" and then looked away, up to where the voice was coming from.

"You could take me, but on one condition," I stopped dead in my sentence while my eyes saw everyone mouthing a "Zuko don't" and such things, but either ways I knew that I had to do this.

"You would let them go." By that I dropped my swords next to me and stood as still as I could.

_"Such a noble little scum"_

By that red fog sped towards me at the speed of lighting, in a blink of an eye I was covered up to my neck.

If anything it was very uncomfortable, the pain in my head became at least ten times worse, but it was still nothing that I wasn't used to.

The place around us started to transform from pure white to the bloody red hallways of the fire nation palace.

I looked around; it was the place I've been dreaming about for three years, the same hallways, but one thing was different; what were the avatar and his friends and uncle doing here?!

"You said that you were going to let them go! We had a deal!"

_"Guess what kid? I changed my mind."_ I could hear his evil laugh.

I should've saw this coming.

Now what was I supposed to do? Everyone will see my past, everyone would know what type of failure I am, everyone will know how shameful I was, they would pity me, if anything I needed no one's pity.

I had no more time to think or say anything, and that was because the memory started.

I felt unbearable pain in my head, it was as if someone was splitting it and half and forcing the memory out, maybe like a poisoned sword, hot and cold at the same time, but resulting in as much pain as possible.

I resisted the urge to scream, I was neither a weakling nor a failure, now was my time to prove it, no matter what I won't allow pitiful looks casted upon me.

I bit my lip as hard as I could, it only made the pain worse, hot red looked dripped down my chin but at least I was not screaming.

**A young Zuko, barely six years old was sleeping peacefully in his way too large king sized bed.**

I tried to remember what memory was this, but I failed due to the increasing pain in my skull by every passing second.

Katara's POV

**However the little prince's peaceful state did not last long as voices erupted out f nowhere.**

** The boy got up half asleep; he rubbed his eyes trying to drive sleep away, pushed his sheets to the far edge of the bed, and slowly got up.**

** Young prince Zuko dragged his feet down the hallway towards the source of the voices that disturbed his peaceful sleep.**

"**Ursa the boy is a failure."**

** He stopped dead at his tracks when he heard the voice of a man, his father.**

** Yes so calm and collected, so confident and cold that was his father.**

** Suddenly all the sleep drifted from the young prince's eyes, his expression changed from sleepy to scared, and his golden amber orbs opened as wide as they could.**

Sokka, Aang, Toph, and I watched the memory silently while Iroh looked switched his gaze from the young Zuko and the old Zuko.

I didn't know who to feel about this situation.

Zuko was our first enemy; he was there ever since Sokka and I accidently let Aang out of the ice berg, he followed us to Kyoshi Island, to Roku's Island in the fire nation, through the Earth kingdom, to the North Pole, that's all around the world for record.

When I saw him save Toph after talking to La knows who, I couldn't believe that this was the same angry teen ager that chased us around, he seemed so changed, he just saved Toph, and from what I understood all of us earlier, did he really change in the time we never saw him?

And why did he save us seconds ago? Whatever was this that Azula trapped us in was heading straight towards us after he saved Toph, but he stepped up and sacrificed himself for us?

He was not kidding or acting brave, he was true with his word, I would've never believed that he just stood on the spot and allowed that thing to engulf him, but I saw it with my eyes, maybe he did change, he does deserve forgiveness, just this once.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around us, whatever memory that fog picked it was now playing in front of us.

A boy of six years old was slowly walking down a hallway that I guess was of the fire nation palace, he was walking towards a room that a lot of shouting and yelling was coming from.

The boy was rather short for his age, he had pale white skin, raven black hair that was tied to a small pony tail, he was dressed in silky red pyjamas while he walked bare foot, his eyes were the purest shade of gold and amber, wide opened, he was scared.

At first I couldn't tell who this boy was, and then I remembered that we were watching one of Zuko's memories.

I looked at him, I never saw Zuko without the scar and the weird half bald half tied haircut until now, and he actually looked cute when he was little.

I looked back at the old Zuko; he was in the middle of red fog that covered him up to his neck, the new swords he found some minutes ago were laying beside his feet, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his lip was bleeding, but he wasn't screaming, clearly in pain but not screaming.

I found that strange, he was in pain just like we all were seconds ago and he was in more probably, but he wasn't screaming or crying or even allowing one tear to slide down his cheek, did he not know that he should?

I experienced it myself and it was no piece of cake, why wasn't he doing anything?!

I turned my whole focus back to the memory; I will get answers soon or later.

Aang's POV

I looked at Zuko wondering what was going on with him.

I was as shocked as everyone to know that Zuko was the one to save us, or maybe a little less than everyone, I always knew that he had good in him, everyone does.

Right now I looked at the boy standing in front of me frightened as he looked at the door with yelling coming from it, this had to be Zuko, he looked so different without that scar.

Whatever was going to happen was supposed to be horrible, I couldn't understand that much, but I could tell that this was the fire nation palace; Kuzon took me there one time.

However, the younger image of Zuko stood in front of an enormous wooden red door, yelling and shouting was coming from behind it, and whoever was there was scaring Zuko for now.

I looked at the present Zuko, he was engulfed in a huge red fog thing, but he was so silent.

He didn't scream or cry or show any emotion, he just stood there.

Seeing my old enemy like this made me wonder about his purposes, why wasn't he showing the pain he _is_ feeling? I tried it myself and it was not that pretty, why isn't he doing the same?

I tried to understand who were the two voices fighting about and why was Zuko (The younger one) so scared, but the answer came in a few seconds.

**"He is your only son!" A woman's voice yelled back at the male's.**

** The young prices eyes winded and became the size of moon peaches, he started to murmur something under his voice,**

Whatever was the young version saying no one caught a word of it, even when Sokka stood right in front the boy and tried to listen as careful as he could.

More seconds passed, to Zuko they seemed like hours, endless hours of pain, every second was like sharp little ice dagger cutting through his head and heart, yet he refused to shade a single tear.

**Finally after some more seconds and more babbling the younger prince Zuko said something that they actually understood, his voice was meek, quite, and clearly shaken by fear, but he at least spoke some words.**

** "M-me?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued, "Mom and Dad are fighting a-about m-me?"**

**and pressed his ear against the thick wooden door.**

The fire lord.

That was it, the voice belonged to Zuko's parents, I couldn't even describe how was he supposed to feel; A six year old hearing his father call him a failure in the middle of the night?

I guess that Toph and I are no longer the only ones with family issues.

I snuck a look at the present Zuko, a tear rolled down his face; his eyes were squeezed shut as the hot liquid dropped to the ground.

I still couldn't understand.

Sokka's POV

I looked at the younger Zuko as he pressed his ears against what I guessed was his parent's bedroom.

I knew that the fire lord was an all too evil dictator sort of guy, that Aang had to defeat him before the comet and all, but this?

He was calling his six year old son a failure, it must feel... bad?

I know what you think, but I have no idea how Zuko feels now okay?

Although I haven't seen my father in what's like four years I still knew that he loved me, I still remembered all the times we played together when he was home, before mom was murdered.

Zuko was no great help, he just stood there silently with tears rolling down his chin, it was unfair.

Right now I honestly had no idea about many things, beside what Zuko must feel like, I still had no idea what to think of him, he saved me, my sister, Aang, and his uncle too, or at least he tried, and I saw him with my eyes as he saved Toph.

Maybe he wasn't that much of a jerk, maybe.

Toph's POV

** "That boy is no son of mine! His sister is four and she's already sets ahead of him, is that what a crown prince is like? That boy is a failure, a shame, a weakling; he is my pathetic excuse of a heir!"**

**"Zuko tries for you, he looks up to you Ozai! He's a waste on a person like you! And you'll never be fire lord! Iroh will because unlike you he loves his son and cares for him!"**

** Zuko's eyes watered with hot tears as he tried to listen to the conversation of how much does his father love him.**

** "What did you say! I will become fire lord Ursa! And that is no way to talk to your prince!"**

** With that a loud thud was heard, and with that young prince Zuko raced the wind to his room while hot tears streamed down his cheeks.**

Ouch.

I did know how that felt, trust me I did.

I looked at Zuko, we didn't hear a peep from him, it was just so strange.

Everyone saw me as the great strong invincible Toph Beifong now, but when I remembered my parents saying such things even the strongest person on the planet could lose to hearing his parents talking about how useless he was.

With that I had no idea where what Katara said about Zuko came from; he was not that bad was he? He did save us, he is suffering so that we don't, I guess that should count for something right?

Right now I hated feeling so helpless, I do have sight but I would trade it for my earth bending at any price, like this I was useless just like snoozels, I had nothing to do but watch my friend suffer.

No one's POV

The scene quickly changed around them again, the fog was back as he murmured,

_"Too strong are we Princy? It's okay I'll break out of you, show me how you'll shut your big trapdoor at this one."_

Zuko's POV

I tried to ignore the pain and say that this would be over soon or later, but I couldn't, all my tries and attempts went in vain.

My head was hurting like Agni in the moment, I wanted to do nothing more than to scream my lungs out, but I couldn't, I wasn't weak.

The scene changed again; through my vision that was blinded by tears I could tell that this was my own room.

It was so dark and I was lying on my bed.

**Prince Zuko, now clearly older was trying to sleep.**

** Suddenly his door burst open and his nine year old sister came in singing "Dad's gonna kill you! He really is." As she danced around his bed.**

Not this memory, no, not that day.

Great, I wanted no one's pity but I will sure get a lot of it after this, things will never ever return to normal.

Iroh's POV

I was speechless, at least I knew what this was, it was the night Ursa was banished.

I knew that my nephew hated that memory more than anything, even more than the Agni Kai with my brother, he was not to blame you know, Ursa was a very loving kind woman, she was the only one who took his side, and after she was forced to leave things fell apart even more.

I looked at her as she slowly opened the door to eleven year old Zuko's room.

I haven't seen in many years, ever since I left for the siege of Ba Sing Se, it was the last time I saw her, the last time Lu Ten stepped a foot in the fire nation, the last time I left for battle, the last thing I was before becoming who I am today.

After Lu Ten died I was devastated, I was lost and I felt like my heart and desire of life died along with him, it would be a lie if I said that those feelings nearly killed me once or twice.

However, it took me months before I returned to the fire nation, there I was told that my father died and his last wish was revoking my birth right and making my brother the rightful heir to the throne, the next thing I knew after my ship docked were guards taking me to the fire lord's throne room, only to find my younger brother behind that wall of fire.

If anything I didn't care, after the siege the last thing I ever wanted was to be on throne, to command troops that cause what I felt every single day for thousands of people around the four nations, I lost my interest in war, I retired, and I remember joining the White Lotus on my voyage back to home.

After I walked out of throne room I wandered beside the garden, going to my son's room, there I saw Azula with her two usual friends cart wheeling and running around, then it hit me, Zuko.

_A few years younger Iroh walked by the gardens heading for his passed son's bedroom._

_ If anything the old man wanted to sleep in his bed, to look around his room, to hold his first toy swords, to dig around in his forgotten toy chest, to sniff his cloths, to do anything that would remind him of his son._

_ Several memories flashed before his eyes as the old fire bender walked through the garden not taking notice of the three girls running around._

_ Newly ten year old princess Azula was having a cart wheeling competition with Ty Lee while Mai just sat under a tree reading a book with her usual I'm bored sort of expression._

_ Azula did two cart wheels and then fell on her rear, but on the other hand Ty Lee did what was ten with a back flip and then landed on one hand._

_ Azula's face turned red from both embarrassment and anger, she quickly got up and fire bent a jet of blue flames at the acrobat girl, it nearly missed her hand, but destroyed her balance and made her fall in a very hurtful manner on her back._

_ Iroh was so lost in thought to notice any what was happening of course, he kept walking through the huge garden._

_ Mai looked up from her book and sighted, just like the old days except with blue fire now._

_ She returned her attention to her book while slightly cursing her parents for forcing her in to being friends with the princess._

_ "That will improve your status, a noble woman needs her status."_

_ Rubbish._

_ Meanwhile Ty Lee got up with watery eyes filled with tears that threatened to slide, cross that slid down her face._

_ "Azula that was mean!"_

_ Azula rubbed her nails, she answered coldly without even looking up from her hand,_

_ "So?"_

_ "So I'm going to tell-''_

_ "Who? My mother? Dead. My brother? Crying in his room like a baby, not that he could do anything, my father? The war chamber and guess what? He won't care."_

_ Iroh stopped dead in his tracks, that's when he remembered Zuko, his nephew._

_ Zuko always depended on Ursa, he got all love from her, all protection and praise, with her gone?_

_ The man rushed to Zuko's room wondering how he even forgot the boy._

_ The door was locked, the old man knocked on the door._

_ "Go away Azula!" A week voice yelled from inside choked by what the old fire bender guessed was pressing his face to a pillow and crying._

_ He didn't know what to say, he should've been here for Zuko, he completely forgot him, what an idiot! Will Zuko ever forgive him?_

_ After he found his voice the old man spoke,_

_ "Zuko it's me."_

_ He heard something move inside, thud, bang, and then a click of lock, and his nephew stood in front of him._

_ He looked so different, his hair was messy instead of being n his usual neat top knot, he was paler and thiner that usual, and there were dark bags under his eyes._

_ "Uncle... P-please don't tell dad! I promise I won't do it again!"_

_ "Do what?"_

_ Zuko sniffed and then looked at his uncle,_

_ "C-crying, dad said that it wasn't of a prince's place to cry for such a-a s-stupid thing." _

_ Stupid? The boy just lost 50% of the people that loved him on the planet._

_ Before Zuko knew it he was engulfed in a bear hug,_

_ "It's okay to cry, it's emotion, what makes us human."_

_ That was actually the exact opposite of fire lord's Ozai perspective._

I feared that this will have no good end, Zuko was the Yin Yang warrior, he was the one with power and that was great because he had the heart of a dragon, but I feared what he will feel about it, my brother will set the whole fire nation- he did that already.

Agni helps my young nephew.

No one's POV

**Princess Ursa walked in to her son's room with a hood covering her face.**

** She looked down at the sleeping form of her eleven year old boy.**

** Her eyes watered but she blinked the tears away, she kneeled down and shook her first born awake.**

** Young prince Zuko's amber golden orbs opened up in half, he was still half asleep.**

** "Listen to me Zuko, everything I've done I've done to protect, I love you, never forget that, never forget who you are, promise me that."**

Everyone stared in confusion, this was one of the saddest stories they ever heard.

Katara and Sokka understood who it felt to lose your mother, but they had a father and a grandmother and tribe, they had people who loved them, but the prince of fire had no one but his uncle.

They now pitied him, all of them.

Zuko felt the pain of the memory, everything seemed nothing but a big blur of pain to him, he could take it no more the prince screamed.

Everyone looked at the prince as a pure scream of hurt erupted from his throat.

_"Not so strong are you now?"_

Next the image of Zuko running through the halls next morning looking for his mother, and asking his father while getting nothing played in front of them.

"_We are not done yet boy"_

The sense changed to a war room.

Zuko and Iroh had the same thought,

"No! Don't you dare show them this!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs ignoring the throbbing pain in his... Everywhere actually.

He only got laughs for response.

The gaang were confused, what was this memory and this place.

**Thirteen year old prince Zuko bowed to the guards and entered with his uncle through the curtains to a room full of old men in fire nation armor.**

** "The earth kingdom defences are concentrated here, a dangerous battalion of their strongest earth bender and fiercest warriors are here so I am recommending the forty first division." A man said.**

Everyone watched silently while Iroh turned away and Zuko battled the urge to scream in pain.

** "But the forty first is entirely new recruits how do you except them to defeat a powerful earth kingdom battalion?" Another man asked.**

** "I don't," The man replied darkly, "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"**

Everyone's eyes winded, a whole bunch of new men going just like that? For the sake of one stupid plan!

It was just... Ruthless, cruel, barbaric, it was pure evil.

**Silence roamed the room but it was suddenly inturputed by the thirteen year old prince jumping from his seat and talking,**

** "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! These soldiers love and defend our nation, how can you betray them?!"**

** The fire around the fire lord's throne rose high.**

Zuko was helping those people? He does have a heart after all.

**The scene changed Zuko and his uncle were in a small room, Zuko shirtless and putting on his fighting gear.**

** "Prince Zuko, what have you gotten yourself into..."**

** "Uncle I meant every word I said, I'm not scared." Clearly resisting the urge to roll his eyes for the respect of his older uncle.**

** "You should prince Zuko!"**

** "Oh great, take their side! Let me guess I'm a weak kid who can barely fire bend, Azula is a head of me in and-'' Now he was fighting the urge to cry, Iroh quickly interrupted realizing what he said.**

** "Zuko you know that is nowhere near my image of you, you did the right thing in the war room, my nephew, but the right thing is rarely right behind those walls, and you gave me a promise not to speak, you broke that prince Zuko! I know that you are a man of your word!" Iroh said half teasing half realistic.**

** Zuko seemed taken back by this, he stared at the blank air for a moment and then turned to his uncle, the thirteen year old boy, bowed,**

** "I'm so sorry uncle, it slipped of my mind, I forgot."**

** Iroh sighted.**

** "Nephew did you think this through?"**

** "Of course uncle! That man is old! I couldn't defeat him in an Agni Kai and my father will be so proud!"**

** Iroh sighted again,**

** "You know Zuko, in our family things are never what they seem like."**

** With that the boy walked to the end of the Agni Kai arena, scarf at shoulders and kneeling down.**

** He got up only to find that his opponent was his father.**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That was long! Over 5700 words so I hope you like it.

Sorry for not updating my stories in a while, I was really sick the whole week and just looking at the screen made my headache worse.

Please reviews so that I would know that my head would hurt even more me for something worth it, I hope that you liked the extra long chapter, see you in next chapter because if I write one more word I'm gonna pass out right here.


End file.
